


The logic of love

by Nality



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vulcan logic, kirk is a nerd, no plot only headcanons, vulcan headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nality/pseuds/Nality
Summary: The events after 2x10, Journey to Babel, where Kirk meets Amanda and Sarek. Kirk is interested in Sarek's motives for marriage and Spock explains the Vulcan logic and few details about it.(Massive headcanons about Vulcans, their logic and how they understand love)





	The logic of love

**Author's Note:**

> All headcanons about Vulcans are valid but in my head (and only in mine) Vulcans do understand love and love without boundaries. Thoughts appeared in my head thanks to 1) TOS 2x10 2) Enterprise 1x06 Andorian Incident and 3) post on Tumblr which I remember vaguely
> 
> I'm pretty sure there are mistakes there. I highly appreciate the help to correct them!

“Can I ask?” Kirk raises his eyes to his first officer after a pause, filled with thoughts about his next move in 3d chess. “The question is personal, so I’ll understand if you don’t want to answer.”

Spock just nods in reply. Sometimes he doesn’t need to say anything to express his views. He just looks away from the board and glares at Kirk, allowing him to continue. But Kirk knows that, maybe, now is not the time. _Enterprise_ ’s crew has already looked deep into the mysteries of Vulcans in general and especially into Spock’s mysteries. There have been few weeks after the ritual on Vulcan and the meeting with Spock’s parents didn’t really help to avoid the embarrassment.

Kirk catches himself on thoughts which belong to a captain, not to a friend. He analyses all for and against with a cold rational mind. Almost like a Vulcan. And if Spock answers this question, then, maybe, he’ll understand Vulcans little more than he understands now.

“Your parents are a great match, but I am not sure I understand how your father has chosen a human woman and not a Vulcan,” Kirk speaks slowly, giving Spock time to interrupt him at any moment, but he listens carefully. It _looks_ like he focuses his attention on chess and not on Kirk’s careful words. “Is it actually logical?”

“The problem of humans is, captain,” Spock makes his move and his face is calm and still, “that you see Vulcan’s logic as a monolith. But it’s not.”

“How so?” Kirk asks and Spock finally leaves chess alone.

He looks at the captain for the few seconds with his sharp but tranquil glare, probably analysing the possibilities of explaining difficult Vulcan concepts to a human. But then he turns around, looking at the mess hall. He sees Nyota and asks her a question.

“Miss Uhura, you know Vulcan dialects well,” he comes to her table where she is sitting with her friends and chatting. “How many Vulcan words do you know which translate as ‘logic’?”

She pauses for a moment and her fingers move lightly. She looks through hundreds of thousands of words from many languages and dialects which are in her memory. This task is obviously a pleasure for her. Her lips stretch in a warm smile and her eyes which look through invisible dictionaries are full of enthusiasm. Kirk knows that look. Every science officer, ever linguist, archaeologist or historian aboard _Enterprise_ has it when they meet something new and fascinating. When Uhura is done with counting, she wrinkles her forehead and smirks, like she doesn’t believe in her own answer.

“More than a hundred, mister Spock,” she answers and Kirk can’t comprehend that there are so many of them.

Maybe it is because of the many dialects but it still doesn’t add up. So he waits for Spock’s explanation.

“Thank you, miss Uhura,” Spock answers and returns to their table. “Every Vulcan word which means ‘logic’ has its own tone which makes it unique. If you translate them literally, then every one of them will sound as ‘logic of something’ on a Federation standard. The end of the word has its own meaning. In the main Vulcan dialects, there is the logic of the mind or the logic of the thought. There is also the logic of danger and the logic of war.

Kirk raises his eyebrow, listening to Spock with great interest, and he thinks more clearly about his own question. In Academy, they’ve read the passages from Surak’s texts. Well, he’s read. This was one of the elective courses which he took to broaden his horizons but the answers weren't there many years ago. Too many times there was a word ‘logic’ on these pages and sometimes it had no sense. The great Vulcan philosopher was telling not only about rationality, the cold mind and the need to go away from the emotions. He was writing about family, about marriage and about the calling. Kirk thought that he understood too little and now he knew that he was right.

“Logic of danger helps us to protect our family. Vulcans are against violence but it is logical to use it, if your family is in danger,” Spock continues his thought. “But not every kind of logic is in harmony with others. There is another logic…”

He says the word slowly but Kirk still can’t really grasp the exact meaning. He knows the word ‘logic’ which is _c'thia_ but can’t understand the second part. He shrugs his shoulders but it seems that Spock is not disappointed.

“It can be translated as ‘logic of a monk’. Most of the Vulcan monks deny violence for any cause. Even when their life is at stake.”

“I understand,” Kirk nods. “And your father’s logic is…”

“The logic of love,” Spock shares. “Logic of nature tells us about the need to deal with hunger, with aggressive part of ourselves and about the need to separate our mind from our emotions. Logic of love tells us that love is not an emotion. It is something much bigger. It is a connection between people. It is higher than emotions, higher than nature needs. It is on the level of a mind but it is separate from it. Love doesn’t go against the mind and mind does not contradict it. And this connection cannot be dictated by any external conditions. Especially, natural ones.”

“There are no limits of species, gender or culture. Your parents married, not going against the logic, but they were following it," Kirk smiles lightly, thinking about this concept. "This is beautiful. I would even say it's romantic.”

Spock finally raises his eyebrow, showing the extreme sign of surprise, but he doesn’t answer and returns to the game. Kirk doesn’t ask for more. He learned enough and now he is planning to win in five moves if Spock misses his strategy. Vulcans now feel for Kirk much closer than ever before. They live with different kinds of logic and every kind is beautiful and uniquely...  _logical_. Kirk still wants to know how it works in practice. Mostly, how it works for one particular Vulcan. But he is ready to wait.


End file.
